0revenge of a lost clan
by slade963
Summary: after forging his own path in life Naruto became a great ninja. now that he no longer needs to prove himself to others and has the friends he always wanted what could possibly go wrong?


**Revenge of a lost clan:**

**Prologue**

**AN= so yeah this idea has been bugging me since i wrote maths and since i am now done with exams i decided to just get it out of my head...so here is what you will need to know:**

**This story takes place in an AU so there are some events that did not happen and some that happened differently. Naruto is 20 right now so yeah expect some grown up stuff but also on that note i wont be putting Naruto into a relationship for now and ya that's about all for now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**For those of you following the anime and not the manga- did the Kyuubi look cool in that Susano'o or what?! ...yip it did but unfortunately i did not create that because i do not own Naruto ;_;**

_When i was young i always wanted a family. My entire life i tried to get a close bond to somebody, anybody, just to get that one hole in my heart filled. The night i became a Genin of the leaf i thought i found it, somebody finaly believed in me you know? But unfortunately that was short lived because Iruka-sensei died that very same night because the hit that he took from that fuuma shuriken for me went too deep... so just like that i was alone again, cursed to learn the ninja arts on my own, cursed to watch the other Genin get help from their parents and cursed to forge my own path. As i sit here writing these memoirs that i was forced to write by my still very much hot and sexy wife i can't help but laugh at my stupidity because in my loneliness i found another brother(or so i thought). When i got put on team 7 i couldn't believe my poor little deluded mind because i got put on the same team as my crush and my rival and that would mean if i could just upstage Sasuke then Sakura would think that i would be the one for her... how wrong i was. If only i knew how badly things would turn out._

**-With Tsunade**

Senju Tsunade,the Godaime Hokage, was not in a good mood at all. She had been stuck in her office all day doing nothing more than paperwork, and to top it all off her sake was up so she could not even drink, but that was not all because fifteen minutes ago she had been informed that Takigakure had fallen in less than a day and that was truly troubling news because Taki had never even been invaded before today...and now it was gone,invaded and destroyed within a day. Reports also said that it was the new village that had done it and she couldn't help but think that it was a message to the rest of the shinobi world and that did not sit well with her and that is why she now finds herself in a meeting with the only two people that she would trust to help her make the right decition in a situation like this. Yoshihiro Sarutobi, the head elder of the Sarutobi clan and perhaps the smartest persen within Konoha as a whole and Aya Hyuuga the head elder of the Hyuuga clan and a brilliant politician sat infront of Tsunade with anxiouse eyes because they had been told by her that this meeting was of the utmost importance.

Tsunade took a deep breath before she spoke "The reason i had you gather here so quickly is because i was informed that Taki was destroyd today. It is also believed that it was by this new village that has popped out of nowhere."

The fact that neither Yoshihiro or Aya showed their shock was a testament of how experienced and use to shocking news they both were in their long lives as ninja.

Yoshihiro contemplated the news he had just heard over and over in his mind and one could almost see the cogs of his mind work through the information in his eyes, he glanced at Aya before he spoke."This is very troubling news indeed Tsunade-hime...for Taki to have fallen within a day without us even noticing the invading forces...You say it was this new village? Well then it is surely a message to the five great villages that they could do what we can't. What do you say Aya-san?"

Aya looked to be contemplating the question before she looked over the village through the window and spoke in a grave tone "Yes, it is definately a message but i do not think it is just to say that they can do what we could not...i believe it is to tell us that a war is coming yet again...a war...that they know we don't want"

Tsunade could not help but show her surprise at that proclamation because she couldn't believe that another war would come to be so quickly. "Are you sure of this elder Aya? Because another war would be devastating for our land and economy"

Aya looked at Tsunade with eyes that spoke of a person who had seen many battles in their life and Tsunade could understand that she did not want to go through yet another war "i might be mistaken but a village that took out Taki in but a day will not stop there because they know that we will eventually try something to stop them from taking out another village so they will most likely move first."

Yoshihiro decided to put his two cents in as well "and Kusa and Tsuchi will certainly not stand for their ally being destroyed right under their noses"

Tsunade could feel the dread of this truth creep up her spine but then she saw light at the end of the tunnel. "Yes but what has this got to do with us? We could just withdraw ourselves from the conflict and stay neutral in this eventual war."

"And what of Kumo? Will we just give them free rain through our land when they eventually decide to help out Tsuchi?"

At this question Tsunade could not help but fall silent and contemplate her next words. "No. We will officially lock down our borders and will not allow any foraign ninja to enter our country. We cannot allow Kumo free reign, there is no telling what they would do."

At that statement both elders smiled, seemingly satisfied with this answer. It was quiet for a few seconds before Aya decided to speak again. "And what of this village? We know nothing of it. If we were to battle we would be going in blind and that would almost certainly mean defeat"

Yoshihiro nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would...that is why i propose we send in an elite squad to gather as much information on this village and it's ninja as possible."

Tsunade looked at Yoshihiro with contemplating eyes before asking. "And who would be on such a squad?"

Yoshihiro gave a small smile before speaking "throughout this meeting i have been asking myself that exact question Tsunade-hime and i think i have the perfect squad. First i have Nara Shikumaru, perhaps the greatest strategic ninja of the leaf. Then Yamanaka Ino, best information gatherer of her generation and teammate to the Nara. Huuga Neji, his scouting abilities are only rivaled by Huuga Hinata and still he outclasses her. I have also picked Rock Lee, the reason being that he is currently the second best ninja we have and only because Naruto-san can match his speed in bijuu-mode. I have also picked Aburame Shino, his scouting abilities paired with combat abilities and logical thinking will be a valuable asset to the squad. Last but not least Uzumaki Naruto has also been chosen, he is the best we have and compaired with Rock Lee they should be able to handle anything."

Aya, being the Huuga elder,immediately spoke her concern after Yoshihiro finished "that is a most impressive team you have put out but i have one concern Yoshihiro-san. Huuga Neji no longer has the caged bird seal and that could enable that village to steal the Byakugan."

Yoshihiro looked mildly amused by Aya's concern and decided to play with it a little "i'm surprised by your concern Aya-san i thought that Neji-san proved to the Huuga that he was capable of protecting the Byakugan. Do you not..."

Tsunade seeing where this was going decided to interject then and there "Yes, well great choices in selecting the team Yoshihiro-san and not to worry Aya-san...i will give explicit orders that the Byakugan can under no circumstance fall into enemy hands..." Aya did not look reluctant but the not she gave Tsunade said it all "...yes well this meeting is over then. I shall send for the selected ninja asap"

With that the two advisors got up and left the room. As soon as the door closed Tsunade flicked her fingers and six shadows morphed out of the ground.

"You know who to find...go get them"

And with those simple words Tsunade was alone yet again.

**-With Tenten**

Tenten could not believe it. With all the ninja that her team needed to find...she had to get Naruto. O how she hated that faggot and now she had to see him again but even though she hated him she had a job to do so with much effort that she attained through her years of ANBU training she hid behind her mask of proffesionalism and knocked on his door

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

After one minute of waiting and getting absolutely no response she knocked again...but still no response.

_'Where the hell is he?...ahh it's late at night...how stupid of me to think he'd be at home'_

And with that she sat out to her new destination.

**-red light district**

Tenten ran along the rooftops of the red light district, straining her ears to listen for a loud and boisterouse laugh. As she ran she finally heard it

"HahaHahaHaha...Yeah!"

_'Definately him...'_ she quickly jumped of the roof and dashed toward the brothel that she heard the noise come from.

As soon as Tenten entered the brothel her nose was hit by the smell of strong sake and sex, she had to strugle not to take a step back but thankfully she didn't. It didn't take long for Tenten to find her target because one could here him talking even though there was music playing so she immediately turned and walked towards his him.

In the corner on a sofa sat Naruto...with two girls on his arms. He had on a simple long-sleave black shirt with black pants and black ninja sandels, over his shirt he wore his custom made black Jonin flak jacket. His forhead protector was tied around his neck which left his bangs to cover his forhead.

When Naruto saw an ANBU walk his way he immediately noticed that it was a women...and judging by the amount her breastplate was sticking out she had a C-cup, further more the way her ANBU clothes stuck to her body and showed her curves was devine...he knew tha body all too well but it was her hairstyle that gave her away. This was definately Tenten and that was not good.

"Well ladies i guess that wraps up our night...but don't worry Uzumaki Naru..." that was as far as he got before Tenten grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the door "hahaha do not fret my lovelies! It's all part of the plan!"_ 'How the hell am i gonna get out of this?'_

Tenten looked down at the flailing Naruto and saw what he was thinking so she decided to explain before he disappeared "Don't even think about it Naruto. This is very important and you need to get to the Hokage immediately so no fooling around!" Tenten suddenly realized that Naruto wasn't flailing anymore and when she looked over her soldier she saw him drooling while staring at her ass.

"Tenten-chan have i ever told you how beautiful you are...and you have such a nice ass on you. I'm sur..."

**BAM!**

Just like that Naruto went crashing down into the rooftop with his face planted through it. "YES YOU HAVE NARUTO! AND THEN YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

Naruto pulled his face out of the rooftop and frowned at Tenten "I told you Tenten-chan...that kunoichi was a liar. I would never cheat on you!"

"Naruto shut up! We need to get to the Hokage" and with that she took off in the direction of the tower.

Naruto looked down at the hole in the roof that his head had made and frowned a little "damn she will probably make me pay for that" and with that sad thought in mind he took off after her.

**-Hokage office**

Tenten and Naruto were the last to arrive at the meeting and as soon as she entered she also disappeared along with her fellow ANBU.

"Ahh bushy brows! Glad to see ya!"

Rock Lee had grown up quite well. He still wore he green spandex but it showed off the body he had built to contain such a good balance of speed and strength. He also had on a green Jonin flak jacket, a pair of black gloves with what looked to be seals on them and black shinobi sandels. His forhead protector was no longer around his waist because it was now around his forhead to keep his middle bangs from going and only alowing it to frame his face, his hair was also in a pony-tail which was tucked under his flak. On his back was also a twin pair of katana.

At hearing that voice Lee immediately lost his seriouse attitude and grinned brightfully at Naruto "Yes my eternal rival! How youthful it is to see you it is only a shame that we cannot challenge eachother."

_'Man his just like Guy-sensei'_ "yeah...such a shame indeed"

Tsunade seemed to have had enough because she cleared her throught at that moment and everyone, even Naruto, stood at attention

"Now i'm going to explain this once and once only because time is of the essence. Approximately 45 minutes ago we recieved word that Taki was invaded and destroyed in less than a day. While meeting with the elders it came up that this would lead to an evantual war...a war that we cannot afford right now. So it was decided that we would stay neutral in it and close our borders but just incase we do get dragged into it we cannot go into a war fighting blind. That's where you come in. You six are some of the best i have to offer and that's why you have been chosen to infiltrate the island and gather as much information on the enemy as possible. Shikumaru you are the squad leader, here is the scroll containing everything you'll need"

With that Tsunade handed Shikumaru the scroll before saying a few more words "Neji i know that you earned the right to get the caged bird seal removed but i'm giving orders that under no circumstance may the Byakugan fall into enemy hands"

Everyone looked shocked at that order but they all understood and voiced it with a collective "HAI!"

"And another thing...we don't know what you'll face but i want all of you to return so goodluck"

And with that every member of team Shikumaru left to collect their things for a long term mission.

_**AN: **_**well that was the setup for my new storie. How'd you like it? Was it any good? But ya i should prob say sorry to the few readers who read my other storie for not updating :( i honestly have no excuse because i just lost interest in ff after two failed attempts at writing and have since been smokin hookah and fading er'day**

**Slade out.**


End file.
